Mūna Kan'on
Mūna Kan'on Kan'on is the Japanese pronunciation Guanyin, the bodhisattva associated with compassion (観音 無有名 (観世音), Kanzeon Muuna) is a powerful Mage with no direct affiliation who wanders the landscape of Fiore seeking the "ultimate magic", wherever it may be. Mūna is a master of both fire magic and sword magic boasting skills rivaling that of an S-Class Mage. He is revered by his moniker The Wandering Swordsman (浪人, Rōnin; Literally "Out of Work Swordsman") for his decision to not join an official guild and his mastery of the sword. Mūna is the wielder of the powerful magical broadsword named Ryūōkubikiri (竜王首切り, Dragon King Beheading; Literally "Beheading the Dragon King") for it having supposedly been used to behead a powerful Dragon ages ago by its previous wielder. Mūna came into possession of the blade through inheritance, his father having been the apprentice to this apparent "dragon killer". Personality A fiery spirit wrapped up in the body of a teenager, Mūna thrives on his dreams of discovering "the ultimate magic" in the world. Having heard stories of powerful magics that transcend even the legendary Dragons of legend, Mūna had always dreamed of becoming an adventurer who sought the forbidden and lost magics of Fiore. It was his father's final words that pushed a then young Mūna to actually setting out for his dreams and into the world. Each step of his journey, Mūna ponders what his father would have said about his exploits and adventurers and entrusts that his father is still looking after him. Mūna isn't necessarily "childish" but he does show signs of being immature. Long drawn out conversation and explanations bore him easily, normally drawing some sort of comedic response from both him and the other contributor to the conversation. Mūna is an action-type of person, always ready to draw his blade and fight to the death for what he believes in. Mūna isn't willing to give up easily on his beliefs and has a strong and unbreakable will. Even on the brink of death, Mūna will force himself past his physical limits against his foes. A natural swordsman, despite having little to none prior training, Mūna has shown to have great joy when fighting with Ryūōkubikiri in hand. Training with his blade is his most notable hobby, which is quite the spectacle to watch considering Mūna's own size and the size of his blade. Mūna's favorite food is anything spicy while he detests the taste and smell of fish in any form. Appearance Mūna has the stature of a regular teenage boy, despite having a rather gangrel appearance. His messy and unkempt orange colored hair and deep black eyes that are further emphasized by the dark rings that surround the latter are some of his most noticeable features. He wears a very simple outfit, consisting of a beige colored kimono with orange fabric around the edges and the sleeves which hang far down past his arm length. He wears a pair of baggy orange pants with a thick hemp rope belt around his waist, worn on a slant. His broadsword, Ryūōkubikiri normally sits on his back, held up by a steel cord that drapes diagonally across him. Mūna has shown to carry it over his shoulder, a show of what true strength he actually has. Magic & Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): An adept wielder of Fire Magic, Mūna has shown to effortlessly expel intense and fierce flames from his own body and from his broadsword. A trait common among Fire Magic wielders, Mūna's emotional state is a direct link to the "ferocity" of his fire magic. When angered to a point of no longer having coherent thought, Mūna's Fire Magic has shown to turn a portion of a forest to ash in a single attack. Normally Mūna has control over his Fire Magic and has displayed, on multiple occasions, to command his flames with a steady hand. According to Mūna, he has never burned or hurt an innocent being with his attacks. *'Seventh Column - Beach Morning Glory'The reference of the Seventh Column is homage to the popular video game series, Halo. The Seventh Column, or Septagon, is the symbol often associated with the company Bungie (七円柱 - 軍配昼顔, Shichienchū - Gunbaihirugao; In the English dub "Seventh Sanctum - Blazing Morning Glory"): Engulfing his broadsword in a coil of fire, Mūna will plunge his blade into the ground. Spreading forward and engulfing the battlefield, fire will slowly erupt around both Mūna and anybody around him. *'Melting Crown' (冶冠, Yakanmuri): An evolved form of Fire Magic that takes the form of Lava; Mūna spits forward globs of molten liquid rock at his targets, burning them alive. *'Fire Magic - Kagutsuchi' (火の魔法 - カグツチ, Hi no Mahō - Kagutsuchi; Literally "Fire Magic - Added Tool Earth Lord"): One of Mūna's signature attacks, he will gather fire around Ryūōkubikiri and ready himself for attack. Slicing his blade forward, a tornado of fire will erupt forward and burn anything in his path with great speed. Sword Magic: Capable of utilizing magic focused on his blade, Ryūōkubikiri, Mūna is capable of performing multiple magical attacks through his sword and has displayed the ability of Telekinesis in regards to calling his sword back to him, if it managed to get away. *'Redwing' (朱羽, Akehane; Literally "Scarlet Wing"): Giving a swing to his broadsword, a crescent shaped crimson-colored blast will fly forward towards his opponent. *'Shining Dawn' (映射 暁, Eisha Akatsuki; Literally "Bright Morning"): Raising Ryūōkubikiri into the air, a blazing bright light will engulf the entire blade. Its cutting power increase ten-fold when affected by this "Sunlight State" and is capable of absorbing Fire Magic, further pushing Mūna's own power. Enhanced Physical Strength: Despite his small stature, Mūna boasts considerable amounts of strength, evidence in how skilfully he can maneuver Ryūōkubikiri without facing fatigue or tiring. He claims that training and exercise have "given him such stupendous strength" but a member of the Magic Council believes it may be due to "magical influence". Enhanced Speed: Alongside his unfathomable strength, Mūna is faster than most as well. Darting around the battlefield, all while carrying Ryūōkubikiri, Mūna moves gracefully and steadily without looking clumsy or tripping up at all. He has shown to easily out run a group of bandits, who had took up chasing him for attacking their base. Mūna went as far as to "play with" his chasers, darting around the field with skill and throwing them off. Quotes Footnotes Category:Hohenheim of Light Category:Fire Magic User Category:Sword user